Good to See You
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: He had awoken in an alley of Traverse Town. But now he wanted to find out where Zexion was. Zemyx, Ienzo/Myde. Post-DDD.


Good to see you

**Just a short drabble I wrote after finishing DDD. I mean, if Lea and the others came back, why not Myde, right?**

**So, here ya go. :3 Enjoy the Ienzo/Myde-ness.**

**I don't own KH. :/**

**Please Read and Review. :)**

* * *

He awoke in an alley in Traverse Town.

It was the aching of his body and the warm air that had brought him out of his unconscious state.

Vaguely, he stared ahead of him, his mind trying to register what exactly had happened.

He remembered…fighting Sora…but he had not given it his all…

After Zexion had been terminated…he really saw no point in continuing his Nobody existence.

Wait, where was Zexion?

Myde immediately sat up, frantically looking around the alley for anyone, anything, familiar.

"Zexy…?" he asked quietly, drawing his hands to his chest fearfully as he continued looking for the quiet Nobody.

No, not a Nobody anymore. He was complete again. He was no longer Demyx, number IX, of the Organization; he was Myde.

Carefully, Myde stood up, glancing down at himself to find that he was still mysteriously in the Organization cloak.

He looked up again, glancing from side to side.

Where were the others? Surely, he had not been the only one to be reborn.

"You are confused, right?"

Startled by the sudden voice, Myde pressed himself against the nearest wall, staring at the teen before him.

The teen chuckled, waving a hand. "Oh, I won't hurt you. You're searching for a friend, right?"

Cautiously, Myde nodded, slowly relaxing against the wall.

"Seems we're all looking for a friend. Well, your friend isn't here."

"Th-then, where is he?"

"If you are from this world, then that means he was also reborn in his own home world. I suggest you look there."

Look where? Myde didn't know what home world Zexion was from.

Wait, there was this one world.

Axel had mentioned it one time, off-handedly.

He had come across a boy several times. A boy in a lab coat with an older man always flanking his side, both of them eating sea-salt ice cream.

Axel had said that his home world was called Radiant Garden.

Myde knew the world's name, but now he had to figure out if he could still use a corridor and if he could, whether it would be safe for him now that he had a heart.

"Your use of transport will be safe," the teen spoke up, as if reading Myde's mind. "Don't worry. Just go find your friend."

Myde watched quietly as the teen left, raising a hand in departure.

"Wait," Myde called. "What's your name?"

"Not of importance," the teen replied. "Just call me a friend."

Myde watched the boy go before he opened up a dark portal and after a few moments of hesitation, entered it.

* * *

Radiant Garden was much larger than Myde originally thought it would be.

He had only just made it to the courtyard and he was just about to give up looking for Zexion and go back home.

Myde mildly wondered where Axel was and what he was doing.

Sighing, Myde trudged through the courtyard, deciding that he could at least grab a sea-salt ice cream before he left.

The blonde stopped however when something caught his eye.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched the familiar male walk down the road several feet in front of him, three other familiar people following along behind him.

But surely it could not be Zexion; he was wearing a lab coat! And he was slightly taller than Myde last remembered.

Before he could stop himself, though, he had already whispered, "Zexion?"

The slate-haired man paused as he heard the whisper, glancing toward Myde, his visible eye widening slightly.

"Number IX?"

The two continued to stare at each other, neither quite sure how to react to seeing the other again after so long.

Finally, with a sigh, Even lightly tapped his hand against Ienzo's back, causing the teen to look at him.

Even gave a nod toward Myde, telling him to go ahead.

With a small smile, Ienzo nodded back and turned, running toward Myde.

"Demyx!"

Myde met Ienzo halfway, enveloping him in a hug and burying his face in the slate-haired teen's hair.

"Zexy! I missed you so much!"

Myde backed up, staring down at Ienzo skeptically, before putting a hand to his forehead and lining it up with the top of Ienzo's head.

"Heeeeyyyy, you got taller! Now you're almost as tall as me!"

With a small laugh, Ienzo lightly slapped Myde's arm.

"Is that all you can say to me after this? All I get is a hug and a 'you're taller now!'?"

"Ooh, you got jokes, too! This day just gets better!"

"Nine…!"

"Oh, all right…" Myde leaned down slightly, placing a short kiss on Ienzo's lips. "It's great to see you again, Zexy."

"It's good to see you, too, Dem. I've missed you."


End file.
